


Can't Help Falling In Love With You...

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, First Love, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Light Angst, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Romance, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: 1964: Martha Jones is an eighteen-year wealthy politician's daughter and the election for New London city mayor is getting heated! And it's driving her crazy! Needing a break from her father's election Martha decides to go to a friend's party to have fun and escape. Then she meets Jamie, a poor kid from the next town. There's an instant connection and Martha's smitten! One problem, Jamie's father is running against hers! And both pride, driven families are not happy about them dating! But for love Jamie and Martha will do anything to be together! But how long can it last? Can they be together?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, have a new story, this time it's Martha/ten. I love Martha and I realized I've never done a Martha/Ten AU so really excited! :) This is also a loose take on Romeo and Juliet (minus the dying!) so this also basically a Romeo and Juliet fix-it (yay!) Something else I've always wanted to do! And it's also 1960's modernish. :)
> 
> I really hope you like it!
> 
> And thanks for reading! :D

Prologue:  
White on white, lace on satin  
Blue velvet ribbons on her bouquet  
White on white, lace on satin  
My little angel is getting married today…

Nineteen-year-old Martha Jones clicked the radio off. Not the song she wanted to hear, right now. She stared at her image in the mirror trying to put on her makeup but it was hard. Her mind was scattered and her heart was somewhere else or with someone else, a certain brown eyed Scotsman who was probably somewhere just as miserable as her, right now. 

She groaned as she grabbed the lipstick instead of the mascara. 

‘Get it together, Martha, it’s your wedding day!’ She told herself. But not all the self-talk in the world was going to help.

Despite looking like a princess in her elegant white lace wedding dress she absolutely felt miserable.

So, much for the happiest day of her life, she thought bitterly tossing her mascara brush down. Tears pricked her eyes. It wasn't fair!

She should be marrying Jamie not Tom, she thought sadly. But Jamie's father was forcing him to marry River leaving her no choice but to be with Tom. And it hurt. Martha sighed heavily. If only their parents had just left them alone! And let them be happy! But No. Politics and status came first! And despite her broken heart she had to move on. It's what's Jamie would've wanted. But she still wanted him.

Martha sniffed and realized her makeup was being ruined and quickly grabbed a tissue to dab her tears. Suddenly, she heard the wedding march starting. Her heart sank. This was it. Tom and the guests would be waiting. Martha slowly stood and fixed her lace veil; secretly thankful her veil would hide any tears or indication she had been crying. She took a deep breath started her slow walk towards her new life. But not with who she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Last year:

“Martha, you’re going to be late for school!” Mrs. Jones called from the kitchen.

“Coming!” Martha replied hurrying down the stairs. “Morning!” She smiled before skidding to a stop. She gawked at the table. It was a mess, covered with papers, signs and markers!

Leo was leaning against the wall eating his toast.

“Hi, welcome to Jones Campaign Headquarters!” He announced sarcastically. 

Martha looked at her mother.

Mrs. Jones sighed.

“Your father decided to make the kitchen his personal headquarters.” She grunted.

Martha’s father was a respected council man running for New London Mayor against amateur and new comer Peter Smith. Seemed like an easy win but the election was getting heated. And slightly nasty.

“That’s right and it’s not my fault,” Mr. Jones stated coming in. “It’s that Peter jokester!” He grunted sitting at the table.

Martha looked around the kitchen for the morning mail. She had been waiting for Clara’s invitation for her Valentine’s party! It was the party of the year!

“Well, any chance of mail under all that.” She asked trying to avoid the word clutter.

Mrs. Jones handed her a stack of mail and she quickly went through it hoping it was there. She grinned finally finding the red heart shaped envelope!

“I got it!” Martha declared.

But to her disappointment Mrs. Jones brushed past her, not even listening and sat the table giving her husband a look. Martha just sighed heavily. Why does she bother?

“Clive, it was just a commercial!” She told him.

He scoffed.

“He doctored my photo so I would look like some kind of crook! He even gave me cat ears! I look like a cartoon character!” Mr. Jones protested. 

Leo snickered.

“I thought it was kind of funny.” He muttered.

Mrs. Jones gave him a warning look quickly quieting him.

“Sorry.” Leo grunted sheepishly.

Mr. Jones shook his head.

“Well, it’s war, now!” He declared.

Martha just rolled her eyes. She was so tired of this. She just wanted get out of there.

“I’m going to be late.” She said. She grabbed her backpack and purse and said goodbye to her parents not caring if heard her or not.

Meanwhile eighteen-year-old Jamie Smith was walking to school munching on potato chips. Not the ideal breakfast but his dad was driving him crazy! Ever since he started running for office, it was all politics all the time! He needed a break!

Jamie zipped up his jacket and kept walking along the cracked sidewalks going pass the abandon buildings and avoiding the rickety and graffiti covered bridges. Jamie lived in a poor neighborhood in a rundown flat with his dad. His mom? No idea where she was! Growing up was never easy but Jamie was determined to get out of that neighborhood and maybe in a way so was his dad.

Just then he heard his friend Mickey calling him. He slowed down to let him catch up.

“Hey, Jamie,” Mickey greeted. “You’re out early.” He noticed.

He shrugged.

“Dad’s driving me crazy, again,” Jamie said. “Keeps gloating about that daft commercial he did about Mr. Jones!” He replied rolling his eyes.”

Mickey smirked taking some chips.

“I thought it was clever!” He admitted.

Jamie gave him a scowl.

“There’s nothing clever about calling someone a literal ‘cat burglar!’ He remarked.

Mickey shrugged grabbing more chips.

“It was just a play on words,” He replied. “It’s what you do in a campaign.” Mickey reasoned. “He wants to win.” He said.

Jamie shook his head.

“I know, but ever since dad got involved in this politics thing, he seems different.” Jamie replied. “He’s all politics.” He said shrugging. “I can’t even get him to go to the pubs anymore!”

Mickey sighed.

“Well, get used to it. If he gets elected that’s going to be your new world.” He replied.

Jamie sighed and noticed Mickey’s hand in his chip bag again.

He scowled.

“Well, if nothing else I’ll be able to afford more chips!” Jamie remarked.

Mickey gave a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, man.” He said.

Jamie just smirked.

“So, you doing anything Valentine’s Day?” Mickey asked changing the subject.

“Other than licking stamps for my dad’s campaign letters, no,” He replied. Jamie glanced at him. “Why?” He asked.

Mickey grinned.

“I got an invitation for Clara Oswald’s masked Valentine’s Day Party,” He boasted. “And I can bring a friend.” Mickey said.

Jamie frowned.

“Who’s Clara?” He asked.

“Danny’s new girlfriend,” Mickey explained. “Lives in the posh neighborhood. I already said we go.” He told him carefully.

Jamie’s eyes widen! Was Mickey nuts!?

He nodded.

“Oh, great! Brilliant, I’ll fit in perfectly with my old tennis shoes, t-shirts and fish n’ chips,” He remarked. Jamie faced his friend. “Are you daft!” He shouted.

Mickey sighed.

“It won’t be fancy,” He assured him. “Clara’s a down to earth girl. We should fit in, fine.” Mickey said.

Jamie was still reluctant. As far as he was concerned the have and the have nots still lived on separate planets!

Mickey placed his hand on his shoulder.

“It’ll be fun,” He promised. “You might even meet someone.” Mickey said. He tapped his arm. “Come on, don’t want to be late.” Mickey said.

Jamie sighed and followed.

“Might be fun. Might meet someone.” He thought mockingly.

No matter what both sounded unrealistic!


	3. Chapter 3

Clara’s party was beautiful! Streamers everywhere, pink balloons, the best snacks, the best records! It was definitely the Valentine’s Party everyone would be talking about. But Martha wasn’t having a lot of fun. Her date and father’s campaign manager, Tom Milligan wouldn’t stop talking about that commercial or ideas for her father’s next campaign move. 

“I think we should arrange with the T.V stations for extra air time,” Tom said as they danced to a Beatles tune. “That should make it hard for Smith’s ad to air!” He reasoned.

Martha just nodded bored. She liked Tom but she was growing tired of this.

She glanced up at him.

“Tom, can we please, talk about something else?” Martha asked.

Tom nodded.

“Oh, okay, like what?” He asked.

She shrugged.

“Anything. It’s Valentine’s Day,” Martha said. “I don’t care, just not politics.” She replied exasperated.

“Well sorry!” He replied offended.

Martha smiled.

“I just meant since we’re at a party let’s do something fun for once, yeah?” She said.

Tom sighed.

“I know it seems like we don’t have much fun,” He said. “But this is important, too.” He replied. “We’ll have plenty of time to discuss other fun things, later.” Tom promised. 

Martha rolled her eyes. Was this a date or campaign meeting?

She couldn’t take it. Frustrated she slowly pulled back and sighed heavily.

“Something wrong?” He asked concerned.

She shook her head.

“Um, I’m going to get some punch.” Martha lied.

She quickly maneuvered thru the dancing couples and went to the balcony for some air and to take a break from Tom. She removed her white glittery mask and stood outside letting the cool breeze soothe her. Martha mentally kicked herself. Tom didn’t want a girlfriend. He want someone to caucus with! He might be cute with that dark hair and mysterious eyes but he was a twit in disguise!

Just then a male Scottish voice broke into her thoughts.

“Not having fun either?” He said.

Martha turned slightly startled. A tall young man with messy brown hair emerged dressed in black trousers and a white button-down shirt. His amber brown eyes shined from behind his black mask.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare, ya.” He apologized.

Martha smiled.

“It’s okay.” She replied leaning over the rail.

He joined her.

“Lovely night, eh?” He said.

Martha just grunted.

He looked at her.

“You alright?” He asked.

She gave a slight smile.

“Yeah, my date just driving me crazy.” Martha sighed. “This bloody mayor race seems to have consume him. I can't get away from it not even on Valentine's Day!” She groaned.

The young man hung his head with some guilt.

“Well, I’m afraid I’m not much help to your problem, either.” He said.

She looked at him.

“What do you mean?” Martha asked.

He sighed.

“My dad's Peter Smith, your father's opponent.” He admitted.

She lowered her gaze feeling a bit awkward.

“Oh, well, I’m sure you’re a big help to him.” Martha replied politely.

He scoffed.

“Not by choice,” He snorted moving back. “Personally, I think he’s daft for doing this!” The young man replied. “I mean he’s a dock worker. Not a politician.” He muttered. He shook his head. “I think he’s just so tired of losing he’s willing to make a fool of himself no matter what.” He sighed leaning against the brick wall folding his arms. “Can’t wait for this to be over.”

Martha studied him. There was something refreshing about his attitude. Something genuine. She liked that. They both had something in common. They were both miserable. 

Martha smiled slightly at him.

“I’m Martha.” She introduced herself.

He smiled back at her.

“I’m Jamie.” He replied.

Suddenly there was a tap on the screen door! Tom! She had forgotten about him! God, she couldn't face, now! Martha quickly hid in the shadows as the door opened and Tom poked his head outside.

Jamie looked at Martha like she was daft!

“Is Martha here?” Tom asked.

“Uh…” Jamie started to say.

He watched Martha shaking her head and silently mouthing ‘no to Jamie.

“No, haven’t seen her.” Jamie lied.

Tom rolled his eyes.

“Must’ve left, already.” He grumbled and went back.

Martha came back out looking relieved.

“Thanks.” She smiled.

Jamie nodded.

“No problem,” He said. Jamie smirked. “Lovely miming, by the way!” He teased.

She made a face then bit her lip worried.

“That was rude, wasn’t it?” She said.

Jamie shrugged.

“I don't know, if you’re miserable then it’s okay.” He reasoned.

She smirked.

Jamie then removed his mask. 

Martha’s heart jumped! Dear lord, he really was gorgeous! In fact, he was beautiful! She almost forgot how to speak!

“You want to leave,” Jamie said. “I could walk you home?” He offered extending his hand.

Logic told her say no after all that was crazy! She barely knew him! But for some reason she trusted him and right now anywhere was better than here!

She took his hand. It fit perfectly.

Martha then gave him a playful look.

“Okay but if you turn out to be a Martian, all bets are off!” She teased.

Jamie nodded smirking.

“Okay, fair enough!” He joked back.

Martha smiled. So, different from Tom, she realized.

They smiled mischievously at each other interlocking their fingers and made their escape!


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie was different. So different from anyone Martha had ever met. His hair was messy instead of greased up with gel, his shirt was partially tucked in and his Converse sneakers were beaten up. His arms and hands moved around like a conductor as he rambled about music and movies.

Yes, he was different but it was charming and sweet. And maybe she needed that.

Jamie noticed her staring and blushed.

“I’m rambling again, aren’t I?” He said sheepishly.

She nodded.

“Yeah, kind of.” Martha teased.

He smirked.

“Sorry,” Jamie said. “My dad always says I was talking before I was crawling!” He joked.

Martha snickered.

“Well, I like it,” She said. “Better than trying to talk to Tom.” Martha sighed.

“The friend you were hiding from?” Jamie guessed.

Martha nodded.

“I mean he’s nice and my parents like him,” She said. Martha shrugged. “But there’s nothing there. No sparks, no fireworks!” She sighed. She glanced at him. “You know what I mean?” Martha asked.

Jamie shrugged.

“Sure, there’s a girl name River that’s lives down the road from me,” He replied. “She’s okay but…if there’s no connection then what’s the point?” Jamie said.

Martha grunted.

“Well, Tom’s dad campaign manager so he’s counting on us to fall in love!” Martha added rolling her eyes.

He smirked.

“Wow, can’t disappoint your dad, then,” Jamie said dramatically. “Might ruin the whole British government!” He cried.

She gave a faint smile. It was funny but now she was bummed again about tonight.

Jamie looked at her. He felt bad for her. He hated to see her so miserable. Then an idea came to him.

He searched around making sure they were on the right street before taking her hand.

“Come on!” Jamie said.

She frowned.

“Where are we going?” Martha asked.

“Just a little detour,” Jamie told her. “Don’t worry we’re not that far from your neighborhood.” He assured her. He then grinned. “I want to show you something! You'll love it!”

Martha looked at him curious as he gently pulled her arm along through a shortcut to another street. It was dim with very few streetlights and rundown houses and abandon buildings. It was really depressing and kind of scary.

She frowned.

“Where are we?’ Martha asked.

“My world.” Jamie replied bluntly.

Jamie actually lived here? Martha was curious but didn’t say anything. They finally stopped at tall brown building with peeling paint. Martha stared at the rickety ladder slightly nervous. It was old and tall. Really tall!

“Ready to go up?” He smiled.

She scoffed.

“That old thing?” Martha questioned.

Jamie sighed.

“You want to try flying?” He remarked.

She gave him a look.

He smiled.

“It’s safe, I promise,” Jamie assured her. “And it’ll be worth it.” He swore. "I'll even go first." He said.

Martha glanced at the metal ladder and sighed. Why not?

Jamie went first then Martha followed. They reached the top but when Martha looked around all she was darkness with a few stars and some streetlights? Plus, it was chilly.

She looked at him questionably.

Jamie’s eyes danced and he smiled.

“Just wait and keep your eyes on the sky.” He told her.

Martha turned her head back and waited. A few minutes later a burst of color flashed across the night sky! It was amazing! Reds, blues, yellows and purples swooshed across like paint strokes!

She looked at it in awe!

Jamie smiled.

“You like it?” He asked.

Her eyes widen in amazement!

“It’s beautiful,” She gasped. Martha shook her head. “How’s that happening?”

“It’s the town’s lighthouse.” Jamie replied.

Martha looked at him confused.

“I don’t get it?” She said.

Jamie shrugged.

“Well, we have a tall old church with a lot of stained-glass windows,” He explained. He then pointed towards town. “And this lighthouse is really bright and it shines on the church’s windows and causes the lights in the sky.” Jamie said.

Martha smiled. Suddenly the neighborhood didn't seem so bad.

“It’s really pretty.” She said.

Jamie grinned.

“I’m glad you like it,” He said. “After the night you’ve had just wanted to make you smile.” Jamie replied shrugging his shoulders.

Martha looked at him thoughtfully.

“You already did that when you showed up.” She said.

Jamie smiled at her.

They continued to gaze at the lights. But soon it was getting late and chilly. Martha felt his hand in hers.

“Come on, let’s get ya’ home.” Jamie said.

Martha hated to go but nodded and they walked to her house still holding hands.

Even after they said goodnight Martha was confident, she was going to see him, again.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Peter Smith felt was the bright sun in his eyes as he slept. He groaned turning on his side. He was not ready to get up, yet!

“Dad.” Jamie said rubbing his shoulder.

“Go away, I’m not here.” Peter murmured in the couch pillow.

Jamie sighed. His father was never a morning person. He tried again.

“Come on, dad,” He said moving his arm. “It’s almost noon.” Jamie told him.

Peter just turned his head away taking the throw pillow a placing it over his head.

“So, what’s going to happen,” Peter remarked. “The fairy Godmother going to demand her pumpkin back?” He grumbled. 

Jamie then waved the beer can in his hand.

“I’ve got a beer!” He sang.

That got Peter’s attention!

Peter opened his eyes and sat up grabbing the can looking grateful.

He pointed at him.

“You were always my favorite.” He said taking a drink.

Jamie smirked.

“I’m your only child.” Jamie reminded him.

He gave a nod.

“That too.” Peter replied drinking his can quickly.

Jamie folded his arms thoughtfully watching his father. His suit was disheveled and his wild grey hairy was messy. He looked so tired. This campaign was draining him. It was painful to see.

He sighed looking around the living room. It was a disaster!

“I see there was a lot of partying last night.” Jamie commented looking at the streamers hanging down and party hats tossed across the room along with the dirty wine glasses and ash trays scattered everywhere! 

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, those highbrow finance backers wouldn’t leave,” He muttered handing Jamie his can. Peter rubbed his forehead. “Should’ve never had wine at the campaign fund raising party!” He said. “Blimey, they drink! Never got one sip!” Peter complained.

Jamie shrugged.

“Well, this is a campaign and you need financial backers.” He pointed out. Peter just grunted as Jamie took down the paper streamers.

Peter glanced at him.

“So, did you have fun at the party?” He asked curious.

Jamie hid his smile remembering Martha. How kind and pretty she was. How perfect her hand fit in his.

“Uh, it was okay.” Jamie replied quickly. He brushed past dumping paper streamers in the trash bin.

Peter nodded.

“Meet anyone nice?” Peter wanted to know.

Jamie paused. Should he tell him? No, better not. Peter would freak if he knew about Martha!

“Um, didn’t really stay long, actually.” Jamie lied.

Peter lowered his gaze.

“Oh, I hope that wasn’t my fault.” He said quietly.

Jamie frowned.

“Why do you say that?” Jamie asked.

He shrugged.

“Well, I know my campaign ads are a bit out there,” He scoffed. Peter looked at him. “But I swear I would never try to embarrass you.” He promised. 

Jamie felt a twinge of guilt. Yes, he hated this campaign and the ads! God, knows they were embarrassing! But he’d never tell him that. Jamie loved and respected his father too much to hurt him.

He forced a smile and shook his head.

“Nah, that’s not it,” He assured him. “The party was just too posh for me that’s all.” Jamie shrugged.

Peter smiled at his son and slowly stood from the couch. He placed his hand on the side of his face.

“You’re a good boy,” Peter gushed. “And I promise it all be worth it! After this campaign we’ll show them all what your old man is made of, yeah?” He grinned.

Jamie just smiled slightly. God, he was feeling like a terrible son!

“Yeah.” He replied softly.

Peter beamed.

“You and me, we’re going to win!” Peter declared confidently.

“Right.” Jamie replied flimsily.

Peter gave his son a quick hug before dashing to the bedroom.

Jamie could hear his father signing fight songs in the shower. He sighed heavily and weakly raised his fist in victory.

“Woo, hoo.” He muttered feeling hopeless and guilty.


	6. Chapter 6

Martha was crazy to do this! She hopped off the bus and glanced at it as it drove away leaving her alone in Jamie’s neighborhood. Originally, she told herself she wasn’t going to find him. That the night had been wonderful but that’s all it had been. Just one nice night but even she couldn’t resist seeing him again. Now, she just had to figure out where he was. Thankfully, Martha remembered the town and what he told her about his neighborhood.

As she walked, she realized the neighborhood wasn’t so bad in the day. It was kind of nice. Almost reminding her of those old black and white movies. Martha kept glancing down at her outfit. She hoped she look okay, she was going for casual, jeans, a white t-shirt and sneakers. Nothing fancy. As she passed by the older houses a few people smiled at her easing her nerves.  
But suddenly she heard a female voice behind her stopping her.

She turned, a tall woman with wild curls and red heels grinned at her. Her leather mini skirt showcased her long legs. The way she was dressed made Jayne Mansfield look conservative!

Martha swallowed feeling nervous again.

“You looking for Jamie?” She asked.

Martha nodded slowly.

“Yes, how did you know?” Martha replied.

She shrugged.

“No one else cute enough worth searching for on this block!” She remarked.

Martha’s heart sank. This was obviously River.

She cleared her throat.

“Yeah, well do you know where he is?” Martha asked.

River simply pointed at a rundown flat.

“You’ll probably find him around the back.” She told her.

Martha politely smiled.

“Thanks.” She replied.

Martha started to walk again when River called out to her.

“But you might want to reconsider your outfit.” She advised.

Martha frowned at her.

River winced at her.

“You’ll never get far with Jamie dressed like that, sweetie!” She remarked smiling sweetly before strolling away.

Martha pressed her lips annoyed. What was wrong with how she was dressed?

She looked down again. She realized it wasn't as sexy as River's. Did Jamie like sexy? Martha became worried. Maybe she should go back and change, she thought?

But Martha shook her head. No! River was just trying to get under her skin! She pushed her rude comment in the back of her mind and kept going.

When she got there, she heard metal banging coming from the back? Curious, Martha walked around and found Jamie under the hood of a blue car. He seemed to be fixing something.

She causally cleared her throat to get his attention, unfortunately, it caught his off guard and he banged his head on the hood.

Martha winced.

“Ooh, sorry!” She apologized.

Jamie just smirked touching the back of his head.

“It’s okay,” He assured her. “I’ll live!” Jamie chuckled.

Martha smiled slightly trying not to stare. He was gorgeous in his blue jeans and untucked yellow t-shirt. He had a couple of dirt spots on his face that just made him even more adorable! And his hair was a perfect mess! 

Jamie wiped his hands with a rag.

“So, what brings you by?” He asked.

Martha shrugged trying to be cool.

“Well, I was in the neighborhood so I just decided to pop over.” She replied nonchalantly.

Jamie nodded.

“You live across town, though.” He pointed out.

Drat, she thought!

“Yeah but I…” She stammered a little.

Jamie smiled.

“It’s okay, I’m just teasing,” He told her. Jamie leaned against the car. “I’m glad you came.” He said.

Martha blushed.

“Yeah?” Martha replied.

He nodded.

“I really enjoyed walking with you that night,” Jamie admitted. “It was nice. I really liked it." He said.

Martha grinned. But there was the matter of River to deal with. What was really going on between them?

She lowered her gaze.

“I saw River.” Martha told him.

Jamie scoffed.

“Ah, yeah, she’s always causing trouble!” He said.

Martha shrugged.

“She’s very pretty.” She said softly.

Jamie glanced at her.

“You’re prettier.” He replied sincerely.

He meant it, too. Martha couldn't help but smile. She was so glad she didn’t let River stop her from coming.

“So, um, what are you doing?” Martha asked.

Jamie sighed returning to his car.

“Fixing the car. Again!” He said leaning under the hood. Jamie glanced at her. “You want to help?” Jamie asked.

Martha looked at him surprised! Help with a car!? Not even her brother would let her pump gas into his precious Mustang!

Jamie noticed her shocked expression. 

“Something wrong?” He said.

She shook her head.

“No, just I’m not exactly a mechanic,” She scoffed. “You sure you want to risk it?” Martha jokingly warned.

He shrugged.

“Well, neither I’m am I,” Jamie replied. “Probably, why I’m always fixing this thing!” He smirked. He smiled at her. “So, what do you say?” Jamie asked.

Logic told no Martha to say no, she knew nothing about cars and it was getting late but instead she went over grabbing a wrench ready to help.

That afternoon Martha got dirty, got sweaty and messed with tools she had never seen before, she might’ve even dinged her elbow a couple of times on the hood. And there was a possibility her mother was going to kill her when she saw her!

But she didn't care! She had spent the day with Jamie and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit: White on White by Danny Williams 
> 
> Title credit- Song-'Can't Help Falling In Love With You'- By Elvis Presley


End file.
